


White Lace & Whiskey Chocolate

by 8bitcyborg



Series: Lovely McGenji [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jesse McCree, Fluff, Lingerie, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Valentine's Day, White Day, cyborg mumbo jumbo, robo!dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:37:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9740483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8bitcyborg/pseuds/8bitcyborg
Summary: «Jesse gave Genji chocolates and flowers for Valentine’s Day. A month later on White Day, Genji reciprocates and then some.In which old cultural nuances matter and make for hilarious misunderstandings.»





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of Lovely McGenji series. You don’t have to have read Part 1, but you should, because they are connected and it’s delicious.

“Jesse. Do you know what day it is today?” Genji is perched lazily on top of the railings encompassing Watchpoint: Gibraltar. He’s watching the sunrise like he does every morning after breakfast, enjoying how the world becomes awash with colour and light to the tranquil sounds of waves crashing against solid rock. This particular morning Jesse has joined him as well, blowing lazy wisps of smoke towards the sky.

“I know it’s March at least.” Jesse replies, fixing Genji with a smile that the cyborg suspects is meant to look clueless. He snorts at the cowboy’s answer and does a hand gesture urging him to continue.

“March 14th? Sunday? 2077?” the gunslinger dutifully continues, fishing his cell phone out of his pocket to double check. “Why? Please don’t tell me we have some kind of anniversary, cause then I dun goofed, darlin’.” he laughs, looking sheepish and scratching the back of his head. Genji almost visibly cringes at Jesse’s archaic American expression for _‘I have messed up’_. Why the cowboy was so fascinated with those he would never understand. But then again Jesse was fascinated by a lot of weird things, and to be perfectly honest, most of it was actually very charming. Genji laughs, a pleasant and mirthful sound, and McCree smiles warmly, still very much smitten with even a simple laugh from his cyborg boyfriend.

“It’s _Howaito Dē_ , or White Day as it would be.” Genji says smiling. “You are probably more familiar with your American _‘Valentine’s Day’_ , considering you brought me chocolates and flowers a month ago.” 

“Ah yes, I did, and you really liked those! If we don’t count the random outbursts of laughter throughout the day, you wouldn’t stop smiling, and you were a pretty wild little thing when we finally got some time alone…” Jesse’s voice has dropped several octaves to a sultry tone as he leans in to kiss Genji. It’s a somewhat chaste kiss, with a lingering want for something more.

“I suspect your brother didn’t get any of that though.” Jesse says as he pulls back and leans against the railing again.

“He kept giving me weird, almost indignant looks whenever we passed each other. Do you think he’s secretly into me and wanted those chocolates for himself?” 

Genji splutters at McCree’s words before doubling over in laughter. Jesse almost looks offended but he laughs with. “Hey, it’s totally possible! I _am_ very handsome!” he snickers, hitting Genji lightly in the shoulder.  
“Or maybe I insulted his honour as your brother in some weird way I am not aware of.”

“You have no idea why this is so funny do you, Jesse?” Genji says, wiping at his eyes.

“Darlin’ please enlighten me if you’d be so kind.” 

“Okay, cat out of the bag, or whatever you Americans say. Traditionally in Japan, it is _women_ who give the _man_ of their choice a gift on Valentine’s Day, as opposed to the American way where the man gives the woman a gift. Of course this has changed for most of the world over the years and Valentine’s Day is now pretty neutral gender wise. This is not the case for my home country, Japan is still pretty rigid in its cultural ways, and so is my brother. Let’s just say that Hanzo now has a certain idea of how the dynamic in our relationship works.”

“Oh my god. Hanzo thinks I’m the woman!” Jesse blurts out, and Genji howls with laughter.

“All the looks he was throwing my way… You were having a total field day with this weren’t you?” he chuckles, taking one last drag of his cigarillo before tossing it over the railing.

“But here comes the actual fun part!” Genji grins. Jesse groans a soft _‘Oh no, is it more?’_

“One month after Valentine’s Day, on White Day, the man who received a gift from a woman, chooses whether he reciprocates or not-” Genji says smiling slyly.

“-by giving said woman a gift of her own.” 

He hands Jesse a heart-shaped box of what looks to be really expensive chocolates, and a neatly-wrapped, soft package complete with a bow. The gunslinger grins as he accepts the gifts.

“You witty ass.” he snickers.

“I know you love me.”

“You bet I do, sugar. I’ll be your woman any day if that is what you want.”

“Funny you should say that, Jesse.”

“What was that, darlin’?

“Nothing. Those are whiskey chocolates by the way.”

Jesse opens the heart-shaped box, picks up a chocolate and pops it into his mouth. It melts lovingly, coating his tongue in sweetness mixed with a tingly bite of premium whiskey. He sighs dreamily, offering some to Genji who graciously accepts. He’s turning the neatly-wrapped package around in his hands and he’s about to tear the paper off before Genji stops him.

“Leave that one for later.” he says softly. “I’d like for us to spend the evening together if you are free?”

“Of course, darlin’. I’d love to see your lovely little face tonight. Where do you wanna go?” 

“Nowhere in particular, I was thinking we could stay in your room I dunno, watch a movie, just chill on the couch, _other things_ are always a possibility…”

Jesse never needs to be asked twice. He pulls Genji close and kisses him, slow and sensual. The cyborg practically melts in his arms and McCree can hear a soft whirring sound coming somewhere from him. His little boyfriend is getting worked up! He grins and Genji swats at him as he entangles himself from his hold. 

“I’ll come over around 20:00. Alright?” he says as his phone beeps with a cheery sound.

“That is my cue, Dr. Ziegler has called me in for a check-up! So see you later, handsome.” he finishes, giving Jesse a light peck on the mouth before zooming off.

~

From: Darlin<3Sugarpie [Genji Shimada] (+xxx xxxxxxxx)  
Date: 14.03.2077 (19:08:36)  
Message: «You can open your gift now. I’ll be over in about 1 hour! ( ˘ ³˘)~♥»

Jesse grins as he reads the message from Genji and pockets his phone. He’d just finished cleaning Peacekeeper and she now shone like a star. He shimmies out of his clothes in the bathroom before turning on the shower, waiting for the water to get nice and hot. Deft fingers open the neatly wrapped package and he lets out an honest to god laugh.

“Genji, goddamnit.” he says under his breath. Yeah, this could get very interesting!

~

It’s 20:35 when Genji knocks on Jesse’s door, barely able to contain his mischievous grin. Would the gunslinger appreciate his gift, or would he find it too ridiculous? Only one way to tell. The doors slide open as Genji swipes his access card and he punches in the code for the lock once he’s inside. The lights are set to low in the living room and an empty whiskey glass sits on the coffee table together with McCree’s laptop.

“Jesse?” Genji tries, not bothering to hide his stupid grin.

The door to the bathroom slides open and Jesse saunters out, swaying his hips and giving Genji bedroom eyes through a curtain of sable hair. He’s actually wearing it. All white lace lingerie with frills, complete with fastening stockings. Genji’s smile goes from pleased to surprised when he sees the extra addition however.

Where in the world did he get high heels from?

Jesse senses his surprise and rewards him with a sly smirk, flipping his hair back with his hand and sliding a thumb underneath his bra strap, letting it smack back against his skin.

“Dear me, it would seem some little minx left her underwear at my place.”

Genji swallows audibly. Jesse looks too perfect, and walking in those high heels like he hasn’t done anything but for his whole life.

“Might have been a _he_ , cause lingerie _certainly_ does not have a gender.” he replies, eyes still lingering on the high heels the gunslinger is wearing.

“Zaryanova.” Jesse admits, sensing Genji’s unspoken question. Ah yes, the Russian woman was built like a bear. How nice of her to lend Jesse a pair of heels!

“I did need some liquid courage for it though, but the result did come out pretty damn fine.” Jesse drawls sultrily, suddenly invading Genji’s personal space. The gunslinger grabs him by his hips, thumbs dipping down and ghosting over the vents there. Genji makes a pleased sound as he leans up to kiss Jesse, the cowboy complying immediately.

“I must say, it’s pretty kinky of you wanting to get fucked by me wearing this.” Jesse drawls lecherously, kneading at Genji’s hips as he kisses down the cyborg’s neck. 

“Oh Jesse.” Genji coos, stroking the gunslinger’s chin, threading his fingers through his hair.

“It is not I who is getting fucked tonight.” The look that flashes over Jesse’s face is of genuine surprise. Genji takes a step back and grins wickedly. “You might experience deja vu now but…” He slides his hand downwards, settling over his crotch.

 _“I’ve got something I want to show you. Do you want to see?”_

Jesse bites his bottom lip hard, a wave of delicious arousal hitting him. Deja vu indeed. There’s images of Genji, all coy and teasing on his bed as he reveals himself for the first time, flashing through his mind.

 _“You bet’cha I want to.”_ he shoots back, with extra emphasis to punctuate that he clearly remembers.  
The sequence is exactly the same, a low hiss, a click and a snap as a plate slides away, but this time instead of revealing a pussy, Jesse is treated to the view of a hard, synthetic cock instead. He sucks in a breath and whistles low, watching Genji posing with his hand invitingly around his dick and a lecherous smile on his face.

“Goddamnit, darlin’, fuck me sideways. No wait, you are actually capable of doing that, please don’t.” Jesse quips humorously.

“Like what you see, cowboy?”

“You bet’cha I do, sweetness.”

“Why don’t you come over here and show me just how much you like it?”

Jesse doesn’t need to be asked twice. With Genji he doesn’t even need to be asked at all. He saunters over to his cyborg, swaying his hips seductively and kneels down slowly in front of him. He eyes the cock up close and brushes a hand around it, drawing a small gasp from Genji. It’s black, synthetic material, different from his pussy but made to look as natural as possible as well. A bead of green liquid pools at the tip and Jesse swirls it up with his tongue, letting the flavour dance on his tongue.

“Green apples, again.” he chuckles. Genji snorts. “Dr. Ziegler says I look good in green- and I do not object that!”

“That you do indeed.” Jesse drawls huskily before wrapping his lips fully around the tip, having Genji moan low in his throat. It’s not the real thing, but it’s pretty damn close! If Jesse wasn’t already hard before, he’d surely be that now. Genji with a pussy had been a breathtaking experience, but Genji with a cock- holy fuck if he wasn’t even more excited! Genji tells him to move over to the bed and Jesse complies rising to his feet. The lacy thong he is wearing now barely has enough material to keep his cock in place and the front is slowly getting soaked in pre. Genji beckons him over with a wave and has him stand in front of him. The pleased smile on Genji’s face has Jesse weak in the knees.

“Poor Jesse, you’re so wet already.” the cyborg whispers and nuzzles his face against Jesse’s crotch, secretly enjoying the musk from his arousal. Jesse groans and weaves his fingers gently through Genji’s green hair. Genji pulls away all too quickly however and the gunslinger makes a disappointed sound.

“Nuh-uh, not yet. You still have things to do, Jesse dearest.” he coos, spreading his legs and licking his lips.

“Where’s my shy little sparrow at hm? When did you become such a filthy, little thing?” Jesse throws back, the quip lacking any real fight. He kneels down again, settling between Genji’s spread legs. He licks a long, wet stripe up the underside of his cock before wrapping his lips around the head again. Jesse McCree has sucked cock before, time to take Genji down a few notches! He swirls his tongue tantalizingly around the tip a few times, providing the occasional suction with his lips before he takes the whole thing inside. Genji moans loudly as the tip hits the back of Jesse’s throat, his hands fisting in the sheets. 

“Jesse~” he breathes. Jesse grins inwardly to himself, bobbing his head up and down a few more times before settling for sucking on the tip again, bringing his hand to work the base. He uses his free hand to stroke the inside of Genji’s thigh, making sure to get all spots he knows his boyfriend loves.

“Angela got the sensitivity settings right the first time around on this one?” he asks as he takes in some air. He kisses the tip of Genji’s cock gently, trying all possible angles to make the cyborg go crazy.

“Yeah-” Genji replies. “I specifically asked her to make sure of it, because you, you have _long_ night ahead of you.”

Jesse wonders briefly if he’s just easy, or if Genji has an amazing knack of saying the right thing. Both could be true actually. He bites his lower lip and groans, getting up to climb over Genji and shoving the cyborg down on the mattress. His cock is straining inside the minimal thong and he presses their crotches together and grinds down. The gunslinger groans at the contact. The delicate texture of the lace panties and the hard press of Genji’s cock is driving him wild.

“Do you need me to fuck you, Jesse?” Genji enquires calmly, but Jesse knows he’s all but calm. His vents are steaming and the room is getting hotter. 

“Oh darlin’, _please_.” he pants, putting on some extra emphasis just to make his boyfriend even hotter. Genji is also a bit easy he thinks to himself. It’s good they aren’t shy about this sort of thing.

“I need you to prepare for me, Jesse.” Genji orders, and fuck if it doesn’t make Jesse shudder with lust.

“Of course, darlin’.” he replies, voice thick with arousal.

He fishes around his nightstand drawer for his lube. He pops the cap and coats the fingers of his flesh hand liberally in it, before sliding them down between his asscheeks. Genji watches with a predatory look and Jesse laments how composed the cyborg suddenly is, he’s not touching himself at all, just watching.  
He bites his lower lip as the first finger slips inside. He’s done this many times, but it’s always a heady feeling with the first finger. He goes straight for the second finger and moans loudly, Genji’s eyebrow twitches. _‘Gotcha.’_ The third finger follows right after and soon he is finger fucking himself and groaning lewdly.  
Genji’s composure cracks and soon the cyborg has him crowded against the wall, his arms holding onto it for purchase and his ass pulled out. Genji fondles him roughly, kneading the supple flesh. Jesse let’s out an appreciative moan, a pearl of sweat trailing down his neck. He’s so aroused, so very, very horny for Genji.

“You’re so pretty like this, Jesse. All dolled up in lace just for me~” the cyborg purrs, the rough pads of his fingertips glides over his rear and to his front.

“Genji…” he rasps. Fingers slide over the wet bulge there and Jesse shudders. Genji’s fingers retreat and the gunslinger can hear the squirting sound of lube. He sneaks a glance over his shoulder, watching Genji lube up his beautiful cock. The cyborg hooks a finger in the cowboy’s thong and slides it to the side as he settles his cock between his asscheeks. He moves lazily, the slip and slide feels wonderful and he groans.

“Genji… god I’m so hot for you. Please…” Jesse’s sounding desperate and Genji admits he’s getting there too.  
He positions himself and nudges his tip against Jesse’s hole. When he’s certain he’s lined up he leans over Jesse’s back and bites his neck and slides inside in one smooth motion. Jesse swears he can see stars. The feeling of Genji’s cock inside him is heavenly. He feels so full and perfectly stretched out. The cyborg is panting in his ear, not moving much and Jesse bucks back against him, desperate for him to move.  
They groan in unison as Genji starts moving, slow, and meticulous at first. He stops briefly to add another dollop of lube and the sounds it makes is _obscene_. The view Genji has is so perfect. Jesse’s arched back, the sweat that slides down the centre of it, body dressed in sexy lingerie, his ragged breathing as Genji picks up the speed and pounds into him. Jesse moans unashamedly, letting go of all inhibitions (as if he had any to begin with). It’s hard and fast and Jesse loves it. He _loves_ getting fucked up against the wall like this, all dressed in lingerie. Genji certainly found a new kink for him. He cranes his head back over his shoulder and desperately seeks out Genji’s mouth. His cyborg boyfriend rewards him with a wet and sloppy kiss, burying himself to the hilt and _grinding_ inside of him. 

“Aah~ Genji~!” he screams as Genji hits that lovely spot inside of him that has him see even more stars.

“Jesse~” Genji rasps, finally showing signs of coming a bit undone. He reaches around to pull the thong down and grasps Jesse’s cock, his hand still slick with a bit of lube. The dual stimulation is almost too much and Jesse can feel the telltale sign building up, the coil in his lower abdomen tightening.

“Darlin’, darlin’-” he chants.

“Darlin’, beautiful Genji, I’m gonna come~”

“Ah, Jesse, I’m- me too~”

It flashes hot and suddenly before his eyes, his orgasm a wave reaching all the way to his fingertips. He shivers as his cock spurts thick ropes of cum on his stomach and the bedsheets beneath him. Genji is plastered to his back, shuddering and riding out his own orgasm that seems to hit him in lengthy waves. They collapse onto the bed, Genji slipping out and rolling beside him. Jesse pants raggedly, meeting Genji’s eyes as the cyborg pets his sweat-slicked hair. 

“Goddamn, darlin’.” Jesse says breathlessly. “That was amazing.”

“It was.” Genji agrees, smiling contently as he stretches like a cat. They lay together for a few minutes just coming down from their high abefore Jesse breaks the silence.

“I’m mighty curious, you done with that pussy of yours?” 

Genji laughs at Jesse’s mildly put bold question, but that was Jesse, and he didn’t mind at all.

“No. I can swap it out anytime I like.” he replies honestly. “I found it rather, _satisfying_ , so I will keep my options open so to speak.”

“So it’s gonna be a surprise with you from now on, huh?” Jesse chuckles, rolling to his side to plant a kiss to Genji’s lips. Genji just grins slyly and gives a tiny nod, returning Jesse’s kiss in a more passionate manner.

Jesse didn’t mind that, oh he did not mind at all!

**Author's Note:**

> I sat up til 3 AM to finish this up in time for Valentine's Day (I'm in Europe) only for AO3 to have issues with uploading. :x  
> Oh well, shit happens! Hope you all enjoyed it!
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> Please consider leaving kudos/comments if you enjoyed my writing<3
> 
> You can find me at http://8-bitcyborg.tumblr.com/ as well!


End file.
